Soleil Couchant
by Roselyne
Summary: Quand la séparation survient, jusqu'à quoi peuvent vous guider vos regrets?


**SOLEIL COUCHANT**  
_Par Roselyne Marot_

** (¯·..·..·**** ----•(-•---****-------****-------****-------****----------------•-)•----****..·..·´¯)**

_« J'ai essayé de tuer la douleur...  
Mais cela n'en a amené que plus »_

La plaine semblait si calme en ce moment... Si déserte aussi. Désertée de toute vie hormis les vies sauvages qui ne s'aventuraient guère en cet hiver rigoureux.

La neige, sèche et cristalline, semblait bruisser au sol alors que le vent jouait à la faire tourbillonner. De temps à autre, dans ce silence relatif où tout semblait presque figé, pouvait se faire entendre le craquement sec et sinistre d'une branche d'arbre emprisonné par le gel. Les arbres, dont les ombres s'allongeaient, dessinaient des ombres tordues et fantomatiques sur la blancheur éclatante de la neige.

La plaine semblait désolée, sans vie ni mouvement, si solitaire et froide qu'elle semblât l'essence même de la tristesse, mais également d'une certaine forme de sérénité.

Pourtant, il y avait de la vie! Si étrangère en ces lieux et si défiante envers la nature. Au sommet d'une colline de neige lumineuse, surmontant une rivière gelée, gisait une forme plus sombre. Le vent se prenait dans sa cape gris vert en la faisant claquer de temps à autre, malmenant également ses longs cheveux clairs.

_« Je gît, mourant  
Et se répand sous moi  
mon regret écarlate et ma trahison »_

Legolas combattit la vague de nausée qui le prenait et serra légèrement les poings. Déjà, il ne sentait plus la morsure du froid dans ses doigts devenus insensibles. Seule la douleur dans ses poignets se réveilla. L'elfe serra les dents et attendit qu'elle passe. Son souffle gelait dans l'air au moment même où il quittait sa bouche, se condensant en vapeur blanche qui se déposait sur ses cheveux et son visage comme une fine couche de cristaux de gel.

Après un moment, l'elfe parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Le ciel bleu sans nuage au dessus de lui commençait à se teindre en rouge à l'est. L'ancien archer sentit une douce chaleur lui caresser la peau sur un côté de son visage. Il tourna lentement la tête dans cette direction.

_« Me voici, mourant, me vidant de mon sang  
Priant et hurlant  
Suis-je déjà trop perdu pour être sauvé ? »_

Legolas fixa directement le soleil déjà rouge, qui descendait lentement vers l'horizon. Ses yeux d'elfes voyaient là tant de couleurs chatoyantes qu'aucun humain ne pourrait jamais deviner. Il resta à regarder la boule de lumière déclinante. Il refoula des larmes en clignant rapidement des paupières, se persuadant que cette eau n'était que le produit de ces yeux irrités par la lumière.

_« Me suis-je trop perdu ? »_

Il prit une profonde respiration, les yeux fermés. La douleur dans ses yeux lui faisait oublier d'autres douleurs. Celle – sourde et pulsante - de ses poignets, et celle – sournoise et étouffante - de son âme. Il ravala un sanglot qui essayait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Les siens l'avaient prévenu – comme ils avaient prévenu Lady Arwen, et autrefois Lady Lùthien. Ne jamais lier son âme à celle d'un mortel. Que la séparation arrivait toujours trop tôt, et faisait trop de dégât.

Le fils de Thranduil avait simplement sourit, persuadé qu'il ne souffrirait pas. Du moins pas trop. Il s'était voilé la face, repoussant toujours l'idée qu'un jour, cela prendrait fin.

L'elfe rouvrit les yeux vers le soleil, suivant sa lente et inexorable descente. Bientôt, les ténèbres gagneraient cette plaine... Mais avant, il aurait peut-être le temps...

Le temps pour quoi en fait ?

"_Me suis-je trop perdu?"_

« Aragorn... »

Sa voix semblait rocailleuse et sèche. Presque irréelle en cet endroit désolé. Il avait parlé avec un effort apparent.

Le Roi, le dernier homme numénor, s'était éteint, après un règne de plusieurs siècles. Mais que représentaient quelques siècles, comparés aux millénaires d'éternité des Premiers Nés ?

Legolas sentit à nouveau des larmes poindre à ses yeux, et le cri qu'il du refouler lui interdit de croire que ces larmes n'étaient à nouveau que le produit de ses yeux irrités par le soleil.

Que ce soleil reste encore un peu au-dessus de l'horizon. Que Aragorn reste encore un peu dans le monde des vivants. Cela avait été son vœu répété sans fin alors que celui qui signifiait plus que sa propre vie s'éteignait lentement. Il n'avait osé entrer dans sa chambre pour être auprès de lui en ces derniers instants. Il aurait eu l'impression d'être un intrus parmi sa famille. Il était resté, à se morfondre, adossé de l'autre côté de la porte, mourrant d'envie d'entrer, de prendre la main d'Aragorn, et de la tenir jusqu'au moment où il s'endormirait définitivement. Lui dire à quel point il avait réellement compté pour lui.

Et alors que les battements de cœur d'Aragorn s'espaçaient, Legolas prenait conscience de la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour l'humain. Il maudit sa lâcheté, haïssant son manque de courage à aller vers lui ; sans lui dire, peut-être, mais au moins pour qu'il sache qu'il avait un véritable ami présent à ses côtés. Même Gimli était auprès de lui. Legolas se sentait déchiré en deux, mais la peur avait été la plus forte. Et pourtant il savait qu'il s'en voudrait à mort... Qu'il s'en voudrait d'avoir trahis l'amitié d'Aragorn, de ne pas être venu à son chevet... de l'avoir abandonné...

Et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il sut qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

Il était désormais seul, et Aragorn n'était plus.

Il était désormais trop tard pour venir à son chevet...

_« Ô Eru, mon guide  
Puis-je recevoir le salut ?  
Ô Eru, mon créateur  
Pourrais-je être sauvé ? »_

Il était resté immobile, sans expression, alors que le cortège funèbre emmenait le corps du roi dans sa dernière demeure. Il s'était tenu à l'écart de Lady Arwen, une pointe de rancœur en lui. Pourtant il ne pouvait la détester ouvertement, car il savait que son destin à elle serait probablement semblable au sien. Il s'était efforcé de ne rien penser, d'être comme une statue de marbre ou de glace, insensible aux événements et paroles qui coulaient autour de lui.

Il avait pensé être fort, mais au moment où la pierre de la crypte avait été posée, masquant désormais l'ancien ranger aux yeux de l'elfe, la réalité avait rejoint Legolas.

Il s'était retourné, avait fendu la foule, et était rapidement parvenu aux écuries, s'emparant de son cheval et le menant au grand galop hors des murailles de Minath Tirith.

Les images de ses moments avec Aragorn se succédèrent comme autant d'éclairs rapides et foudroyants. Un humain, un sourire, une main tendue qui le tirait de la froideur des elfes de Mirkwood.

_« Te souviens-tu de moi,  
perdu que j'étais depuis si longtemps »_

Une main qui lui montrait une vie autre que celle d'un assassin.

Et maintenant, les images dans l'esprit de Legolas s'enchaînaient plus lentement, se superposant au ciel qui flamboyait comme une promesse d'un monde meilleur.

_« Seras-tu de l'autre côté ?  
Ou m'oublieras-tu ? »_

Legolas ressentait une pointe de doute, une panique qui lui étreignait le cœur. Les âmes humaines allaient-elles au même endroit que les âmes elfes ? Et qu'en était-il des elfes ayant mis fin à leur jour au lieu de rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos ? L'elfe déglutit difficilement, la peur faisant un nœud dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas douter, mais pourtant...

« Je suis en train de mourir, priant, saignant, et hurlant  
Suis-je allé trop loin, pour être sauvé ?  
Me suis-je trop perdu ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna – plus péniblement cette fois – la tête vers l'horizon où le soleil s'abîmait déjà de plus de la moitié. Il trônait désormais, tel un demi disque presque aussi rouge que le sang qui formait presque une aura dans la neige autour de Legolas.

_« Ô Eru, mon guide  
Puis-je recevoir le salut ? »_

Il avait peur désormais. Mais pouvait-il encore faire marche arrière ? Son corps pouvait-il récupérer assez ? Etait-il encore temps ? Son cœur battait la chamade.

_« Ô Eru, mon créateur  
Pourrais-je être sauvé ? »_

Puis il revit le visage d'Aragorn et comprit. Quand bien même il reviendrait, qu'est-ce qui l'attendrait ici bas ? Il avait donné son cœur et son immortalité à cet humain, et son âme ne pourrait survivre sans son cœur.

Le soleil fit un ultime flamboiement dans le ciel et Legolas sourit doucement. Le doute était parti, tout comme la douleur, interne et externe.

_« Mes blessures appellent la tombe.  
Mon âme crie pour être libérée.  
Les voies de Mandos me seront-elles refusées pour cela?  
Eru...  
Mon suicide »_

Un dernier rayon rougeâtre perça la brume nocturne qui s'installait.

Puis ce fut le crépuscule froid.

Et le silence, fut de nouveau maître de la plaine.

**FIN**

** (¯·..·..·**** ----•(-•------****-------****-------****-------****-------------•-)•----****..·..·´¯)**

_OK, C pas très réjouissant, je sais :-/_

_Mais c'est pour vous faire patienter avant la sortie de Communauté des Elfes 22 :D  
(même si le thème de « Legolas se suicide à cause d'Aragorn » a déjà été mainte fois utilisé ; )_

_Cette fanfic avait été commencée il y a quelques mois, la première fois où j'ai entendu « my tourniquet » de Evanescence. Ce sont les images qui me sont venues à l'esprit. Mais, pour la fin avec le soleil, je sais que j'ai prit mon inspiration de la fin du film « Total Western » (avec Samuel Lebihan). Et je viens de la finir (la fic) à l'instant :) Les paroles ne sont pas une traduction fidèle de la chanson d'origine, mais plutôt une adaptation._

_Hé oui, j'aime bien mélanger LOTR avec des bouquins ou des films ;) Je vous rassure, je fais pas ça systématiquement, mais ça arrive souvent ;) (c'est d'ailleurs aussi pour que vous vous amusiez à retrouver les références :p )._

_ A bientôt, et passez des moments intéressants :)))) _

_ :Roselyne: _


End file.
